


BAR FIGHTS // chanlix.

by byungchanstan



Category: ATEEZ (Band), ONEUS (Band), Stray Kids (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Chanlix - Freeform, Hyunho have a lot energy and poor jisung, Hyunminsung - Freeform, I'll add more - Freeform, LOTS of violence, M/M, Self Hate/Harm, Seungin - Freeform, Smut, Woojin and Changbin b single, but basically the ateez band and oneus band as well hehe, eventul smut, i'll add more characters, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:53:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21684034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/byungchanstan/pseuds/byungchanstan
Summary: chris goes by bang chan in the alleys, undercover, people whisper his name, the one always winning the dark fights.
Relationships: Bang Chan & Lee Felix, Han Jisung | Han/Hwang Hyunjin/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Kim Seungmin & Yang Jeongin | I.N
Comments: 1
Kudos: 69





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> okay, this was a random idea i had last night (11.19.19) and i thought that i would post about it, you guys said you would read it and now here it is.
> 
> this one is going to be different from East Side, I Don't Like You and Graveyard because I think I want to do this one without a whole time limit so I can make the chapters longer, more details and drag this one out in a span of a few months. So this will hopefully be updated at least once a week, maybe more.
> 
> the ship will be as the following: chanlix, hyunminsung and seungin
> 
> i decided not to ship woojin and changbin together, because one: i don't really ship it. and two: there has to be the single/straight ones in the story. 
> 
> There will be smut in this but like in I Don't You, I will have a [M] by the number so you know, and I will publish one to two more chapters afterward for the soft readers. There will be blood, gore, and violence. A lot of swearing and more angst than i intended, (suicidal thoughts, self-hate/harm) hehe
> 
> Enjoy!

Chris’s sweat dripped off him, his cheek was bruised, blood dotting the flesh as Wonho threw another punch at the blonde, hitting him square in the jaw, knocking him over as he stumbled to the ground.

“Not so tough now, huh, Bang?” Wonho asked, crossing his arms while Chris stood back up shakily, his shirt was ripped in several places, exposing the tattoos on his side and chest.

“That was just a lucky hit, Wonho,” Chris replied, wiping the blood off his lip and cheek, the taste of copper and iron filling his mouth as he grounded himself. Chris took a deep breath as the crowd cheered him on. Some for Wonho, some for Chris. 

“Oh come on, Chan, you know it wasn’t-” Another hit, this time Chris aimed for Wonho’s gut, clenching his fist as the other knocked him in the side. “A lucky hit.”

“Never let your guard down,” Chris told him, his breath labored as the older got up, his veins showing from his built arms. Wonho scoffed, rolling his eyes as he hopped on the toes of his feet, shaking his head.

“It’s not down,” Wonho said, his arm was bloody, his lip cut and above his eyebrow was a nasty gash from hitting the cement of the bar floor. "It's up."

In a matter of seconds, the two were back at it again, hitting dodging, tripping each other till Chris finally came out on top, his shirt completely ripped now as he discarded it, the phases of the moon shows on the back of his spine, a wolf on the side of his torso, the full moon in the background, fading into the pale skin of Chris’s body. The blonde had blue streaks in his hair, sweat on his forehead as it dripped down his face. Pinning the older down the long-awaited bell rang and the crowd roared, as Chris got up, keeping an eye on Wonho.

"Fights over!" Yelled RM, his sliver purple hair gleaming in the light, he rang the manual bell, announcing Chris the winner. "Wonho, your share is on the red table, Bang Chan, yours is on the blue." He told them, watching as the crowd parted for the two to walk to the respective tables. 

There was about 10,000,000 won on the table for Chris, plus a new shirt someone probably threw in, feminine considering the shape. Chris took the money, putting it in his pocket and walked out of the arena, his sweat growing cold as he left the hot atmosphere, the cool night air chilling his wounds and cuts, causing him to shiver. 

"Chan!" A small boy ran up to him, his pale pink hair bouncing in the light, "Chan Hyung, how did the fight go?" Jeongin asked, slipping off the backpack he carried on his shoulder. The two boys did this every week, Jeongin would wait outside till the fight ended with a hoodie or a shirt, a first aid kit and a bottle of water for the elder. It was after Chris's first fight that he knew he needed someone to make sure he was okay, and his adopted brother was just as willing to go for the job. 

Jeongin had recently dyed his hair for the third time, their parents let him dye his hair once a year. The first year- when he was seventeen, he dyed it cherry red. The second-year he had it blonde like Chris’s was. Now he is nineteen, with pale pink shimmering hair that bounced every time he walked.

“Good,” Chris replied, ruffling the younger’s hair.

“Hyung, stop! You’re gonna get it messy with your bloody and sweaty hands, at least clean up first.” Jeongin said, smiling as he tried to dodge Chris. 

“Okay okay.” Chris sighed, taking a look at his bloody knuckles he nodded, digging into the back Jeongin gave him for the prep pads. The younger immediately crouched down, his face serious as he took a small cloth with water and began dabbing the fabric on Chris’s face. Every time the fabric touched him, a hiss came from his lips, telling the younger to take it slower. “I got 10 million tonight.” He said. 

“10 million?!” Jeongin asked, pulling back as he took the cloth away, now red with blood. “How big was the crowd, Hyung that could last you for the next three months!”

“No it can’t, it can only last me a month,” Chris replied, tilting his head to the side to tell Jeongin to keep going. “Remember my hospital bill? I still need to pay that.” 

“Oh yeah…” Jeongin sighed, his shoulder drooping, “How much will that take away from you? Plus college bills and studio-”

“About 8 million.” Chris sighed, he was grateful for the crowd that night, winning the five matches he had practically saved him from eternal debt.

“If you came back home, you wouldn’t be so tight on money…” Jeongin sighed, taking a bottle of Neosporin and wiping it on the clean wounds.

“You know I can’t go back home,” Chris mumbled, shaking his head. “Dad still hates me for that…”

“Do you think he’ll disown me too?” 

“I doubt it, he dotes on you like his own son.” Chris chuckled, “I don’t think there is anything you can do that will make dad hate you.”

“What if he finds out I’m still in contact with you? Still helping you out with fights and… stuff.” Jeongin said, cleaning the wounds on Chris’s chest and collarbone.

“Then he’ll probably force you to stop, then I’ll have to find someone else to help me without being disgusted what I do for a living,” Chris said, standing up.

“Hyung, wait, I’m not done yet.” Jeongin started, standing up and placing a hand on Chris’s shoulder, tossing the bloody rag in the kit and taking out multiple bandages. “Wanna know something funny?” 

“Hm.” Chris hummed, tapping his foot on the ground as he waited for the younger to be done.

“I'm taller than you.”

“What? No,” Chris replied, looking at Jeongin, “Innie can’t be taller than me.” He scoffed.

“Yes I am, see?” Jeongin asked, placing his hand on the top of Chris’s head and moving his hand till it touched his eyebrow, “I am taller.”

“You have no respect.” Chris sighed, reaching into the bag once Jeongin was done with the bandages, taking out a black shirt and slipping it over his head.

“Yes, I do.” Jeongin replied, tilting his chin up and laughing quietly, “Aren’t you going to wrap your knuckles?” He asked, pointing to Chris’s still bloody hands.

“Probably should If I don’t want to rack up a five-million won bill at the hospital again.”

“One, you were almost beaten to death, and two, I think it was five _and a half_ million bill.”

“Shut up, let’s get you home before Dad calls the police again," Chris said, taking out a pack of cigarettes and putting one to his lips, lighting it with the lighter in his pants pocket.

"Hey Hyung, we missed you at the after-party, you okay?" Minho asked he had a bruised cheek and a bloody lip. Hyunjin beside him didn't look too well either with a black eye and a scraped cheek still seeping blood.

"I'm fine, I decided I'm not going to them anymore," Chris replied, picking up the cloth Jeongin used and looked for a clean spot before wiping the blood off Minho and Hyunjin. "What happened to you two? Didn't cause any trouble?"

"Surprisingly, it wasn't us that caused the trouble this time, it was this Joohoney who decided to pick a fight with that J-Hope dude." Hyunjin shrugged, "It took a while but Minho and I managed to stop it before it could get any worse, can I have a cig?" He added, pointing to the pack in the Australian's hand.

"Me too, pass one." Minho chimed in, leaning against the wall as he took the cigarette from Chris's hand, placing it between his lips he lit it with Hyunjin's lighter. "Though RM managed to finally stop it and had I.M. take Joohoney to get him a bit more sober than he was."

"It was this huge thing, Hyung, you should've seen it!" Hyunjin said, the lit cigarette hanging from his lips, excitement in his eyes. "Minho put Joohoney in a chokehold until he passed out. It got real quiet for about two minutes then everyone acted like nothing happened." He said, sitting on the cold asphalt as he played with the cigarette, letting Jeongin patch up his wounds. "Thanks, Innie."

"No problem Hyung, there is a reason I'm going to major in Nursing." He said, finishing cleaning Hyunjin as he moved onto to Minho.

"Innie wants to take care of his Hyungs~" Hyunjin cooed, blowing out a puff of smoke.

"Yeah, it is the least I can do for what you guys have done for me, even if I can't get you to stop smoking." He said with a pout.

"It calms me down, and I've told you, I'd rather die than live in a world that is slowly deteriorating day by day until we no longer have water or food. I hope I'm dead before then." Hyunjin replied.

"I think we all hope we're dead by then." Minho replied, "I mean, the world is fucked up, us three fight for a living and poor Innie here has to patch us up."

"It isn't as bad as you think, this helps me with my major." Jeongin argued, "Patching you guys gives me experience some of my classmates won't have until their twenty-five, I'm nineteen." He said, crossing his arms as he dabs Minho's wound with a prep pad, the older boy immediately hissing.

"Hey, careful!"

"Oh hush, you're an adult, Hyung." Jeongin chided.

"I think we all grew up too fast." Chris said, finally speaking up, "I miss being carefree."

"Me too, but life ain't like that." Hyunjin said, pressing the cigarette to the ground, snuffing it out, "We all gave to grow up at some point, but some of us grow up faster than others."

**-**

**[next afternoon]**

“Huh, what?” The Australian asked, his faded orange hair covering his eyes as he looked up to the board.

“I _was_ asking what is the form of science that involves the use of plants?” Changbin asked, the older of the two rolling his eyes at Felix. They were in a classroom after school, Principal Choi allowing them to use the Bio. Lab for tutoring.

“Bio, duh.” Felix replied, laying his head back down on the desk, “We are _in_ the Bio Lab, Hyung.”

“Okay, whatever, I was just asking that to see if you were paying any attention to what I was saying.”

“You were talking about this: if glycolysis stops in the making of more ATP, the human body will die in a matter of minutes because if the electrons don’t transport Hydrogen Ions to the last ETC receptor, which is oxygen, the concentration gradient will decrease. Thus once the concentration gradient is even on both ends of the spectrum, it can’t have that high and low flow, ya know what I mean?” Felix said, looking at a stunned Changbin.

“Why do you even need tutoring, you don’t need my help, what’re you here for?” The older asked, erasing the mitochondria that he drew on the board.

“Because I don’t want to go home and studying is always good?” 

“I’ll let that slide.” Changbin sighed, shaking his head and moving over to Felix’s desk. “Though I could’ve been working on my group project.” He said.

“I can buy you ice cream later?” Felix asked, shrugging his shoulders.

“Or you could go home and face your mom as you should.”

“Why would I want to spend more time with that drug addict more than I have to?” Felix asked, “You know how she treats me, so why should I stay with her when the apartment smells like cocaine and marijuana?”

“Call the police, Lix, god.” Changbin sighed, “You’ve dealt with her enough, so why do you put yourself in this constant form of denial that she is a good person still?”

“Because she still is! Though it may not seem like it now, she still is the person I knew when I was seven… before my dad left.” Felix sighed, watching Changbin sit next to him on the chair, squeezing them together.

“But you need to learn how to let go of people it isn’t healthy living in conditions like that.”

“With what money I have?” Felix asked, “I don’t have enough to get an apartment or live in the dorms, so what else can I do?”

"Move in with me," Changbin said, as Felix rested his head on the elder’s shoulder, clutching the fabric of his uniform in his small hands. Felix always felt comforted by the older, even though he looked like he can kill with a look because of his tattoos, Changbin was really soft and caring to those close.

"Hyung, you know I can't, if I could I would've already moved in with you," Felix said in a small voice, he looked up at the older, a rose tattoo sprouting from his collarbone and up to his neck to where it stops behind his ear.

"I can-"

"Hyung, it won't work. you already have so much going for you and you don't need me to add on to your list of things to care for. I don't want you to make your sister move out because of me." Felix sighed, "I'll find a way to manage."

"Are you sure Lix?" Changbin asked though he was just a few minutes ago scolding Felix for not listening, now he was showing his soft side- something that he didn't do often.

"I'm sure, Hyung." Felix replied, "It's four now, I gotta go."

"A few more minutes?" 

"You know what she is like."

"I know, but, this is comfortable... and quiet, I like it," Changbin said, resting his chin on the younger's head.

"You always say that."

"But it is true, Lix." Changbin muttered, "You're comfy."

"Thanks," Felix said, a sad smile on his lips.

"No problem." Changbin said, "Anything for my friend."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if any of you have problems with what i write, (i've gotten a few messages) don't read it, simple as that. i will delete any messages/comments so don't waste my time
> 
> i'll update this whenever i have a chapter done, so it could be every day owo
> 
> ⚠️TRIGGER WARNING⚠️

CHAN, CHANGBIN, MINHO AND HYUNJIN VISUALS

chan:

changbin:

minho:

hyunjin: 

"Chris Hyung," Jeongin said, shaking the boy awake, his eyes flitted open, groaning as he sat up. "Can you drive me home?" He asked, allowing the blonde to completely wake up.

"Can't you drive?" Chris asked, "You have a license, don't you?"

"I do, but Dad has been... off lately, he won't leave the house unless it is for work, then he drinks when I get home, usually passed out and poor Mom, she's trying to keep up the image of a CEO that has everything together but..."

"I'll drive you, at least Mum doesn't hate me like Dad does." Chris said, "Did I really fall asleep in my last lesson?" He asked, more to himself than to Jeongin.

"Yeah... that is why Mr. Park asked me to wake you."

"Is he that afraid of me?"

"Well, considering you walked into class looking like a raccoon who got mauled, who wouldn't?" He asked, shrugging as he took a dum-dum from his bag and popping it in his mouth.

"Rude." Chris said, rolling his eyes as he got out of the chair, "Completely rude that you must do this to me, first calling me short, then telling me I look like a raccoon." Chris pouted, grabbing his bag and walking out of the hall with Jeongin.

"I'm just stating facts only, Hyung," Jeongin replied, following Chris out the hall and to the car outside in the lot. 

"Those facts are unreliable then," Chris said, taking out his keys as he walked to his car, unlocking it and slipping inside. Jeongin got in the back, preferring to have his feet up on the back of the seat in front of him instead of the dashboard. Chris looked down at his phone, seeing a few messages from Jisung and one from Minho.

**[minho]**

**> hyunjin and i are catching a ride with you, don't leave yet**

**[chris]**

**> k**

Just a few moments after Chris sent the text, the passenger and back seat door opened, revealing the two boys. 

"Hi Hyung!" Hyunjin said, getting in net to Jeongin and Minho taking the passenger seat.

"Could've given me a warning?" Chris asked, buckling up as Minho put his feet on the dashboard.

"Sorry, but there was this really cute boy named Jisung," Minho said at the same time as Hyunjin. The two boys looked at each other, almost like a stare down.

"I called him cute first!" Hyunjin said, putting his seatbelt on as he leaned back in the seats.

"Chaotic..." Jeongin mumbled, going unnoticed by the two as Chris began driving, telling Minho to put his seatbelt on.

"I..." Minho said, furrowing his eyebrows, "Whatever, but this Jisung, he's cute."

"I work with Jisung on a group project..." Chris said, being ignored by Hyunjin and Minho.

"He has these cute cheeks and orange hair like Felix!" Hyunjin said.

"Who's Felix?" The eldest asked, making sure he was heard by the two chaotic boys.

"Someone." Minho said, shrugging his shoulders, "Where are we going, cap?"

"Dropping off me." Jeongin said, "My Dad's not letting me use the car." He said, his shoulders drooping.

"Oh, tell your Mom I said hi, she makes good pancakes," Hyunjin said, pulling out a pen as he began to trace his tattoos in blue ink.

"Of course she makes good pancakes, the best pancakes in the world," Chris said, shaking his head as he drove, keeping his eyes on the road.

"Wait, you said that you work with Jisung on a project," Minho said, turning to face Chris.

"Yeah...?"

"Can you introduce me?" Minho asked, snapping his fingers as his attention was all on Chris.

"Me too!" Hyunjin said, crossing his arms, "Minho Hyung isn't the only one wanting to meet Jisung."

"Let me get this right, you-" He pointed at Minho, "And Hyunjin both like Jisung, but have never actually _met_ the guy, but have only seen him?" He asked, "And you're whipped for the boy already?"

"Pretty much," Hyunjin said, looking up from examining his arms, the blue ink over the black ink contrasting harshly. The ravenette smiled to himself, setting the pen down.

"You guys...." He said, rolling his eyes and taking a left, parking on the side of the road in front of his old house, "Tell Mum I said hi." He said, watching Jeongin nod and get out of the car.

"I will Hyung." He said, smiling at them, "Bye Hyungs!"

"Oh, tell Mum I said hi too!" Minho added, sitting up and nearly hitting his head against the top of the car.

"Don't forget about me!" Hyunjin called after the younger, watching him walk into the house.

"You guys are weird, I swear to god." Chris said, putting the car into reverse and driving out of the street, "So did you want to hitch a ride because you hate public transportation or do you actually wanna do something?" Chris asked.

"Are you seeing Jisung later today?" Minho asked, Hyunjini visibly perked up, leaning forward.

"Yeah..."

"Can we meet him?" Hyunjin asked, his eyes hopeful as he looked to the oldest. 

"Sure, just don't… overwhelm him with y'all's energy." Chris agreed.

"Energy? What energy, Minho Hyung, do we have energy?" 

"I don't think so, what are you talking about Chris Hyung?" Minho asked with a blank face.

"That!" Chris said, sighing as he chuckled, "That energy, your clown energy, your-"

"Big dick energy?" Hyunjin interrupted, wiggling his eyebrows.

"No!" Chris said, "I was going to say your unfiltered chaotic energy, and both of you combined is a recipe for disaster sometimes." Chris sighed, shaking his head. "I don't think I should let you meet Jisung now."

"No, Hyung, please!" Hyunjin said, pouting and sitting back against the seat, taking the pen again and drawing on his wrist, most likely to put up the 'Annoyed Adult' look.

"We'll behave, we just wanna meet the boy." Minho said, putting his feet back up onto the dashboard. 

"Alright, alright." Chris said, laughing and slowing the car down, "We're here." He said, parking the car. 

Chris had never seen Hyunjin and Minho bolt out of a car faster in his life. 

And the two idiots never ended up talking to Jisung. 

Three hours in the studio to go and the first two seconds they got cold feet and dashed, making an excuse to practice their dancing. 

Chris sighed as the two left, he was about to introduce them to Jisung but they had already dashed out of the studio the moment they laid eyes on Jisung. 

"Who were they?" The orange haired asked, tilting his head at the two.

"Pot heads I'm friends with." 

"Oh." 

Chris laughed quietly, taking a seat in front of the wall he dubbed, 'Wally.' when they first bought the small studio. 

Jisung put on his head phones, turning to face his screen as he zoned out, being the only one without tattoos he often excluded himself, though he has a temporary one on the inside of his arm, a barcode.

"Jisung, show us what you have~" Chirs called, twirling in his chair, and facing the younger. 

"I wanna call it I See, and this is what I have so far." Jisung said, pulling his head phones down and tapping his keyboard a few times and soon a slow beat began playing through the studio.

Changbin nodded his head to the beat, his eyes closed as he hummed along. 

"It's good." He said, nodding in approval that made Jisung smile.

"Thanks Hyung!" He said, pausing the music, "I kinda want it to be a solo piece, that I sing but I may need help with the producing."

"I can help." Chris volunteered, "Changbin is working on his own and I can help with yours." 

Jisung looked up at him, a big smile on his face.

"Thank you." He said in a soft whisper. 

-

"What made you think you can come home late? After your classes you are to come _here,_ not fuck around with those- those _boys."_ She spat, smacking Felix's cheek, her long nails scraping his skin.

"They are my friends!" Felix argued, touching his cheek as a hiss came out, pulling his hand away he saw a faint hue of red on his fingertips, blood. "I work with Hyunjin and Minho on a dance project, and I get tutoring from Seungmin and Changbin, I'm nineteen, shouldn't I be able to make my own choices on what I do with my life?"

Felix's mother glared at him, her black hair tangler and a mess, white dust around her nose and the stench of alcohol pungent enough to make Felix gag. 

"You- for as long as you live under _my_ roof, you'll respect me and my _rules_." She told him, her eyes glaring daggers at Felix. "I lay for everything while your lazy ass just goes to school, you have no respect for me and what I do for you, do you even love me anymore, huh?" 

"Of course I do, your my Mum!" Felix shouted, he was on the brink of tears, he hated the way she was with him though, he hated how here borderline and bipolar disorders kicked in after his Dad died. She believed no one loved her anymore, and Felix was just staying for pity. When she was in her lows, she would abuse Felix, blaming him for his Father's death, hitting him and telling that without him, her husband would still be alive.

Sometimes Felix believed what she said.

He would hurt himself, ever since he was a senior, he would hurt himself because he believed that the world would be better off without him. He even tried to take his life, his mom was drunk dead, the scent of marijuana in the air as Felix snuck out of the house to the bridge where one of Seoul's smaller rivers were. The water was rushing cold, hypothermia in a matter of minutes- death not far behind.

It was also a night Hyunjin and Minho decided to cause some sort of trouble around the city instead of fighting. They could see Felix's outline on the railing of the bridge, and Hyunjin dashed, he's never ran so fast in his life, not caring that Felix was actually going to do it or not, he dashed with Minho not far behind him.

Just as Felix was about to jump, Hyunjin wrapped his arms around the youngers waist, pulling him down as Felix kicked, screaming for them to let him go, that he needed to die because he was a mistake from his mother. 

Felix was kicked back to reality when his mother dropped a beer bottle, the glass shattering and scattering around the floor.

"Clean that up, slut!" She screamed, pointing to the mess as she stomped to her room, slamming the door behind her. 

The orange haired felt a lump in his throat as he made his way to the cabinet with the dustpan and hand broom. Crouching down, he swept up the broken glass, hot tears rolling down his freckled cheeks as he threw the glass away.

He needed out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> |unedited|


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i have a spotify playlist for this!

<https://open.spotify.com/playlist/5Ei2c61R7COdTri1V2rL4G>

"You idiots, you never talked to Jisung." Chris sighed shaking his head at the boys, "I thought you would've been better." 

"We, um…" Hyunjin rubbed the back of his neck, "Eh…"

"Jisung is too cute, so we just decided to keep him safe," Minho said, making it up on the spot.

"Jisung protection squad?" Chris asked, slipping into his car, this time Hyunjin was in the passenger seat and Minho was in the back.

"Yeah, let's go with that?" Hyunjin said, "We are the Jisung Protection Squad."

"You two really are something, are you going to fight tonight?" He asked, "There is supposed to be a big crowd like last time." 

"We might fight, but you know a big crowd attracts police officers." 

"How much money do you have?" 

"Together? About 500,000 won, oh we do need the money." Minho said, tapping his chin, "I guess we're going then." 

"Is Jeongin coming like he always does?" Hyunjin asked, putting his feet up on the dashboard and taking out a pack of cigarettes, handing one to Minho and Chris.

"Yeah, Innie should be there, he said he'll text if he can't and it is all clear for tonight," Chris said, letting Hyunjin light his cigarette as he put it to his lips. Inhaling the smoke he rolled down the window, smoke leaving his lungs and to the outside air.

"Your dad is a bitch." Minho said, "Like, he hates you with his entire being but dotes on Innie like he is the best thing ever." 

"Well, Jeongin is one: the adopted one and therefore higher on his list, weird logic, I know. and two: Jeongin hasn't said anything about his sexuality to my Dad yet." Chris sighed, "Though I think that even if Jeongin comes out as bi or gay my Dad will still dote on Jeongin, rather than kick him out like he did to me."

"What was the reason he doesn't want you talking to Innie?" Hyunjin asked, making smoke circles as he leaned against his seat. 

"Because and I quote, 'My queerness will rub off on him.'" Chris sighed, "Like I mean, I said I'm queer and all hell broke loose, he kicked me out of the house with a few suitcases and a couple of boxes. But that was four years ago when I was a senior." 

"Didn't you stay with Woojin Hyung?" Minho piped up.

"For about a year, yeah." Chris said, "What about it?"

"Nothing, I just lose track of things." Minho hummed, taking a drag of his cigarette.

"Probably because you've hit your head too many times to remember things clearly." Hyunjin said, rolling his eyes at Minho, "And don't argue because you are the one who usually hits their head in fights." 

"That just means I have a harder head," Minho replied, holding his chin up.

“Yeah sure, whatever you say, Hyung,” Hyunjin said, rolling his window down, holding his hand out to the wind. 

"You just wish that you-"

"Nope!" Hyunjin said, "Hey Hyung, can you head to the apartment, I wanna get the duffle bag." 

"Alright." Chris hummed, the cigarette hanging from his lips as he drove across a bridge, the coursing river blue and clear as he drove. 

"Jisung is a cutie." Hyunjin blurted, snuffing his cigarette on the ashtray in the car.

"Have you seen him rap?" Chris asked, "I mean, everyone has a soft side, but Jisung isn't playing around when he raps."

"We were dancing, Hyung," Minho said, crossing his arms.

"You two, you're going to overwhelm him." Chris sighed. "Though you should see him rap sometimes." 

"We will once you release that mixtape you, Changbin and Jisung have been working on," Minho replied. “Hey Hyunjin, get me a chocolate bar.”

"We're working on it, be quiet," Chris said, parking in front of the apartment complex where Minho and Hyunjin shared an apartment.

“Got it Hyung,” Hyunjin said, dashing out of the car, not waiting for Chris to stop it completely as he bounded up the stairs, disappearing for a few minutes. 

He returned with a black duffle bag slung over his shoulder. He tapped the back of the car, waiting for the older blonde male to open the trunk before dumping it in, taking out a chocolate bar for Minho and passing it to him. He slipped back in the passenger seat, his breath heavy as he slumped against the seat.

“So how big is the crowd supposed to be tonight?” Hyunjin asked, taking another cigarette and lighting it, nearly burning his hand in the process, “Son of a b-”

“Bark,” Chris said quickly, laughing when Hyunjin gave him an incredulous look.

“Hyung, what the fuck.”

“What the duck.” Chris laughed, avoiding the question because he was _almost_ sure that the crowd that he was told was going to be attending would attract the attention of cops, so he did the next thing that would keep them off the topic of that. He started singing the rubber ducky song. “Rubber ducky, you’re the one~” He sang, almost unable to control his laughter at Hyunjin who was looking at him like he was the craziest person on the planet while in the mirror, Minho was staring at him like he was planning to murder the elder.

“You make bath time so much-” Minho shoved a piece of chocolate in Chris’s mouth, shutting the elder up.

“Much better.” Minho said, wiping his hand on his leg, “That is so much better.”

“Good job Hyung,” Hyunjin replied, his cigarette now hanging from his lips as he put his feet up on the dashboard.

“Rude,” Chris said, shaking his head and continuing on his way to the outer parts of Seoul, where the fights were usually held.

"Hey Hyung, the fights, how big is the crowd gonna be," Minho asked, clicking his tongue as he finished the chocolate. 

"You'll see." Chris stated, "I honestly don't know, but judging from the number of people Suga told me there'll be, we'll have to be careful and get out of there fast to avoid cops." 

"If we didn't need the money, we wouldn't go." Hyunjin grumbled, "I miss the days where we were okay, where we didn't have to fight for a living." 

"I think we all do." Minho said, "We just have to deal with it now." 

"I would help you guys, but I only have about two million on me, that lasts me a month and if I am getting out of debt, I'm going to need more than that." 

"I told you you shouldn't have fucked with Hong Joong and his gang." 

"Ateez doesn't scare me," Chris said, rolling his eyes and looking around, finally parking in a lot just as the sun was setting. "Hong Joong should stay out of others business, I didn't mean to get into that sort of trouble." 

"Still, he and Seonghwa are dangerous, they could get you into deep shit," Hyinjin replied, getting out of the car and snuffing his cigarette out.

"They already did, and I'm still paying the price." Chris said, "They don't scare me, but I know what they can do, so don't test me." 

"Alright, alright," Hyunjin defended, holding his hands up. Minho got out of the car, tossing the wrapper onto the ground and taking the duffle bag out of the trunk, slinging it over his shoulder. 

"Let's just go fight, Prince." Minho said, switching to their 'stage' names.

"All right, Lee Know." Hyunjin shrugged, pointing to the old brick building, "That the place, Bang Chan?" He asked.

"No, the place is another half mile away, we have to be safe and I don't want people taking the car if it is too close." Chris told them, rolling his eyes when the boys grumbled, "Don't worry, Innie will be here afterward." 

"How does I.N. get here?" Hyunjin asked, "I mean, we always give him a ride back home, but he doesn't have a bike or skateboard with him." 

"He takes the bus and walks the rest of the way." Chris shrugged, "We don't deserve him for how much he helps us, especially with his new background."

-

“Felix, I have to go,” Changbin said, looking at the younger in the passenger seat of his car.

“I hate this place,” Felix grumbled, crossing his arms as he got out of the car, Changbin watching with sad eyes.

“I know you do.” Changbin told him, “But we have to go through trials before finding happiness.”

“I’ve been through so much,” Felix said, his voice cracking as he was slipping out of Korean and into English. “I’ve been through so goddamn much and I want it to stop.” He looked at Changbin, now speaking English.

Changbin immediately switched languages, trying to comfort the younger, “Lix, it will stop, you just have to be strong.” He got out of the car, walking to Felix and wrapping his arms around the younger, stroking the younger's orange hair.

Felix hugged Changbin, burying his face in the elder's chest, “I don’t want to be here anymore…”

“Don’t say that Lix, please don’t say that…” Changbin said, looking at the younger, “You’ll find someone worth living for.”

“What if I don’t find them fast enough? What then?” Felix asked, pulling away from the hug, “Hyung, I’m sick of living like this, just… leave me alone, I need to think.”

“Lix, don’t hurt yourself, please… Just don’t do anything rash, I’m begging you Lix.” Changbin begged. His heart ached for the younger, he wanted to help Felix, but the younger always shut him out, leaving him in the dark.

“Okay, just… go Hyung.” Felix said, leaving the safety of Changbin’s hold and walking up the steps to his porch, “I’ll be fine.”

Changbin didn’t say anything as he watched Felix, waiting till the younger was out of sight before heading back to his car and driving away to the fight. He wouldn’t be fighting in it, but watching in the crowd if he was there on time. Unlike Hyunjin, Minho and Chris, Changbin had a steady job so he only fought whenever it was extremely necessary which wasn’t often.

Changbin had made it barely in time, he slipped past the security without any problem as he knew JK well, the older man letting him in the audience and Changbin took a seat near the front. He looked around, the crowd was screaming as the two men in the arena fought, the noise piercing his ears.

There is a reason why Changbin doesn’t go often.

He can’t stand the noise unless he has something to at least muffle it.

The crowd was larger than Changbin was used to seeing around, at least 200 people, most would get somewhere between fifty to one-hundred and twenty-five. In the arena, Changbin saw Hyunjin fighting with someone that looked like a rookie, he wasn't someone Changbin had seen before. Through the crowd, he heard people cheering for Hyunjin under his name as ‘Price.’ and someone Changbin guessed was Xion in the arena with Hyunjin.

Hyunjin had a cut lip, a bruised cheek, and his shirt was torn from the waist, making it look more like a crop top than anything else. One Hyunjin’s side, was a cut, from what Changbin could see, it was deep as it was still bleeding onto Hyunjin’s pants.

No weapons were allowed, it was a bare fight a clean fight. Even if Xion won, Hyunjin would most likely win from the blood on rocks where Changbin guessed Hyunjin was cut with. 

Nearly missing the last blow, Changbin saw Hyunjin land Xion square in the jaw, knocking him over. Hyunjin quickly pinned him to the ground, the crowd watching in silence as the bell broke it, signifying Hyunjin won the match.

“Fight’s over!” RM yelled, his voice booming through the speakers as Hyunjin got off Xion, wiping the blood from his lip as he took the torn cloth from his shirt, pressing it to his side as he limped to the exit.

Chabgnin left the audience, dashing to the back of the building to where Hyunjin was along with Minho who didn’t look much better than Hyunjin.

“That was one hell of a fight, Prince,” Changbin said, walking over to the two.

“I got seven mil off it, so I guess it was worth it.” Hyunjin chuckled, immediately wincing. “Fuck, that hurts.”

“I.N. will be here soon, he just texted that he will be here in about ten minutes,” Minho said, tearing a part of his black shirt and replacing the dirty cloth Hyunjin had with the cleaner one. “I lost my round, and guess who it was? Seonghwa, that bitch caught me off guard and ended the fight in five minutes.” 

“I think that is a record of Lee Know being beat.” Changbin said, sitting on the ottoman “What about Chan? Has he gone yet?”

“If he had gone, we would’ve been out of here already.” Hyunjin winced, hissing as he leaned against Minho, “Come on SpearB, use your common sense.”

“Well, I don’t fight for a living anymore,” Changbin said, shrugging his shoulders and looking around. Other fighters were milling around the room, tending to their wounds or counting what they won, “I don’t miss it either.”

“Some of us hate it like the plague, but what else are you going to do?” Minho asked, “Some of us are good at fighting, so we use it to earn for ourselves.”

“Okay, okay.” Changbin sighed, he crossed his legs, tapping his foot rhythmically against the ottoman.

“Chan?” Hyunjin looked up, past Changbin who turned around, his eyes wide.

Chris was bloody, he had a black eye and a bleeding cheek, his shirt, once again in tatters like usual.

“Who did you fight?” Minho asked, standing up much to Hyunjin’s annoyment.

“I.M,” Chris said, walking over to Hyunjin despite his own wounds and helping the younger stand. Hyunjin wrapped an arm around Chris’s shoulder, hanging onto him as he held his side, “I.N. here yet?” He asked, his blonde hair dotted with dried blood.

“He should be here soon, probably by the time we get out.” Minho said, “SpearB, help me.” He said, grabbing the duffle bag. Changbin took it from him, the younger giving him a look of gratitude.

“I got your back, Lee,” Changbin said as Minho wrapped an arm around his shoulder, using Changbin as a crutch to help him walk.

“So out of the three of us that fought, who lost?” He asked, opening the door as they walked out into the cool night. Hyunjin hissed from the cold, holding the cloth close to his side as he limped.

“Lee Know lost a round to Seonghwa.” He said with clenched teeth, “I won against a new guy, Xion.”

“Seonghwa was here?” Chris asked, raising an eyebrow as he carried Hyunjin, “Just another hundred yards, Jinnie.” He said to the younger who nodded, walking along with pain evident on his face.

“The whole Ateez gang was here, as well as Got7.” Minho said, almost sighing in relief, “Monsta X is always there and so is Bangtan.” Out of the four he mentioned, it was only Ateez that the four boys were rivals with. Bangtan, Monsta X and Got7 were their allies. In a way.

“If Ateez was there we better hurry,” Chris said, speeding up a little.

"No shit." Minho said, looking at his phone, "Inni-"

"Bang Chan, Lee Know, Prince!" Changbij looked up, seeing Jeongin run their way as he panted. His light pink hair bouncing as he ran, "Oh, and SpearB too?" He asked once he reached them.

"Yeah, Hyung decided to drop by." Hyunjin said, "Put me down, Chan, there is a bench." 

Chris obliged to him, setting Hyunjin on the bench, another hiss coming from him. "I'm guessing I should take care of Prince Hyung first?" Jeongin asked, kneeling beside Hyunjin and taking his kit out.

"Yeah, he got a pretty deep cut from what I saw," Changbin said, letting Minho sit by Hyunjin. 

"Do you think you need stitches?" Jeongin asked, biting his lip, "I could do it, but I don't have much experience." 

"I don't know, you tell me, doc." Hyunjin said, shrugging his shoulder, "Ow, bad idea." He winced, letting the pink-haired take the bloody cloth off. 

"Definitely stitches." Jeongin muttered, taking a pair of latex gloves and snapping them on, "Chan Hyung, can you and SpearB Hyung help Minho? I don't know how long it will take given how dramatic Prince Hyung is." 

Minho laughed, "Funniest shit I've heard all day." He said, "I think I'll be fine, just worry about Prince and we'll all survive." Minho reached into the kit, taking a prep pad and tearing open the package, letting Changbin use it to clean off the blood.

"Do you think that you won't have to fight for a while?" Jeongin asked, cleaning Hyunjin's wound as the elder whined, complaining that it hurt like a bitch. 

"Probably, though we might have to fight again in a few weeks," Chris said, cleaning his own face and torso while Changbin helped Minho. 

"I only got about two mil." Minho said, "It's not bad, but it could've been better." He sighed, hissing when changbin touched his eye, "Careful! That shit hurts!" He told him.

"Stop being a baby, Lee." Changbin chided, shaking his head and sighing, "Be grateful you didn't come out like Hyunjin, he's getting stitches."

"By an unprofessional but you refuse to go to the hospital," Jeongin muttered.

"Innie, you know that if we go, we'll be questioned about fighting. It's better to go to the hospital for emergencies like when Chan got really beat up a month ago." Hyunjin said, a yelp escaping his lips as Jeongin punctured his skin. 

"It would hurt less if you stop moving around," Jeongin muttered, narrowing his eyes and he stuck his tongue out of the corner of his mouth in concentration.

"Alright, alright." Hyunjin sighed, "Minnie, hold my hand." He said, looking at Minho who took the younger's hand in his, "Thank you~" 

"Oh shut up," Minho said, letting Hyunjin intertwine their fingers. 

"SpearB, can you get a shirt for me from the duffle bag?" Chris asked, finally tossing the bloody rag in the plastic bag.

“Sure.” Changbin said, reaching into the bag and taking out a black shirt, “This alright?” He asked, tossing it to Chris when he nodded.

“I.N. can you finish quickly, I don’t want to spend more time here than necessary.” Chris said, “We need to get you home.”

“I’m almost done.” Jeongin said, his face laced with concentration as he threaded the needle through Hyunjin’s skin, “Sorry Hyung, it’s almost over, I promise.” He said. 

The minutes passed in near silence except for Hyunjin’s small whimpers. “Done,” Jeongin said, sighing in relief as he cut the thread, tying the knot and putting the needle away. “The worst experience of my fucking life.”

“Jeongin!” Chris said, “Language!”

“Like you follow your own rules,” Jeongin told him, making Chris speechless as he and Minho stood up.

“Lee Know, can you make sure he doesn’t break the stitches, I tried my best but like I said, I’m not a professional,” Jeongin asked, standing up and grabbing another rag, beginning to clean Hyunjin’s face of the blood.

“Got it, doc.” Minho said, “Now let’s get out of here.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> |unedited|

**Author's Note:**

> |unedited|


End file.
